Far Away
by Blps22
Summary: How does ezra cope with aria knowing one of his biggest secrets?... Read and find out.


**I do not own Pretty Little Liars or Far Away by Nickelback**

* * *

Ezra Fitz hasn't had much luck in his life; his parents-whom he thought were the most stable thing in his life- got a divorce and ended up not being who he thought they were, getting a girl pregnant in high school, and his crazy ex leaving him weeks before their wedding. However he thought that his luck had changed when he met Aria Montgomery at that bar that one labour day. But that wasn't the case because the girl with the poetic name turned out to be his future student. And if that wasn't enough bad luck the girl he met at the bar wasn't exactly a stranger to him. Aria Montgomery was one of the four subjects of rescerch for his true crime novel about the murder of one and only Alison DiLaurentes annother complication in his twisted life. And let's just say that when Aria found out about the book she was less than pleased. Ezra Fitz' luck had once again sucked.

So there he was sitting on the couch in his apartment 3B watching old movies and trying to get his mind off the one person he loved the most. Halfway into his third move he glanced at the guitar by the porch of his apartment that he hadn't used in years and decided to play the only song he rembered how to play.

_This time, This place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_Too long, Too late_

_Who was I to make you wait_

_Just one chance_

_Just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

* * *

Aria Montgomery was walking up to her ex-boyfriend's appartment in probably one of the most confusing moments of her life. 'Had he really loved her', 'was she just research to him', and 'was this what A meant when he/she/it/bitch said "When students kiss teachers, someone gets HURT. That's a promise I'll keep... -A".' These we're just some of the questions running through her mind as she went to 3B as if she were on auto pilot. However as she walked down his hall she heard the faint sound of a man singing and playing the guitar from Ezra's apartment, curious she then stopped right by his door and listened to the lyrics to the song he was singing.

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

_Knowing what lyrics came Aria let herself into his appartment and began to sing the last part_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

_'Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

As the song ended Aria had a moment of clarity and realized that weather she likes it or not she is in love with Ezra Fitz and they are made for each-other. Deciding to make her presence known to the man facing the back wall of his apartment she walked so that she was facing him and said "I forgive you so hold on to me and never let me go"

Pulling her into a hug he said "I am sorry about the pain I've put you through. Living without you has been a living hell and I hate myself for eaven continuing the book after I met you. Her murder had always been a fixation of mine and I lost sight of what actually mattered; you"

"Well Ali has that affect on people she makes you feel special for a few moments and before you know it she makes herself the centre of your life. I fell for it too and you had no hope to get released from her spell"

As their long much needed hug ended she glanced at his lips then back at his eyes and pulled him in for a passionate kiss filled with a strange yet volatile combination of love, anger, and desperation. Running out of oxygen they broke their kiss and leaned their foreheads together in a peaceful yet tense fashion. As the tension grew Ezra decided to break the silence

"Where does that leave us now?" He asked optimistically

"I honestly hate when we are not together, it kills me. Ezra your the air I breathe, the reason I get up in the morning and the best part of my day. But if we do this again we need to be honest with each other because I think we have learnt by now that lying gets us nowhere" Tears forming in her eyes Aria could barely manage the words she was saying.

"So then we move foreword together" he replied optimistically.

"Together" she repeated

Unbeknownst to him the person whom he needed was on the other side of the door an heard every emotion that he wanted to portray. Maybe his luck hadn't run out


End file.
